Fix You
by coolestsnitchonearth
Summary: Kurt is acting really strange at school all day and Blaine has no idea why. Just a short one-shot with Klaine cuddles at the end.


**A/N: First fanfiction so please no flames, but if that's your thing, whatever. Any constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Spoilers: through PPP I guess because of schools, but nothing major**

Blaine knew that something was wrong from the moment he first saw Kurt that morning. Instead of his usual pristine appearance, Kurt's black jeans with a red button-up and a black tie and jacket were slightly wrinkled, and his hair seemed messier than usual, but not in an intentional-looking way. His face wasn't glowing in the way it always did.

He was just standing in front of his locker, not really doing anything, just, staring. He hadn't even waited for Blaine near the front doors of the school like he had every other day since school began.

Blaine quickly grabbed his books for second-period calc. and walked over to his boyfriend.

"Hey, why the long face?" he asked, with the crooked grin he knew Kurt loved, trying to lighten his mood.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired." Kurt said, eyes downcast. It wasn't until then that Blaine noticed that they were red and puffy.

"Are you sure, sweetheart? You look upset." Blaine asked, concern rising inside him. Had someone done something to Kurt? He didn't think Karofsky would try anything again. But that wouldn't stop everyone else. "Oh my god did Azim-"

"No, Blaine, nothing is wrong." Kurt cut him off. "I'm fine." He stated with a false smile before practically running to his first class.

* * *

><p>Kurt avoided Blaine completely for the rest of the day. He was nowhere to be found, and must have skipped lunch, because he wasn't in the lunchroom.<p>

Blaine finally saw him on the way to his car at the end of the day.

"Hey!" Blaine called out, pulling his jacket tighter around him against the chilly September breeze. "Hey, Kurt, where have you been all day?" He asked as soon as he caught up to him just outside of his car.

"I just haven't felt well today. I really need some alone time right now, Blaine." Kurt said icily, finally looking Blaine in the eyes. He looked even more distraught than he had that morning.

"Kurt, please just talk to me. I don't know what's wrong or if I did anything to upset you, but maybe I can fix it if you just tell me." Blaine pleaded, desperation evident in his voice.

"It's been nine years, Blaine. That's the problem, and there's nothing you can do about it." Kurt disdainfully told Blaine, before getting into his Navigator and driving away without another word.

'Nine years? Since what?', Blaine thought as he watched the black car drive away from him.

* * *

><p>Blaine quickly ran to his car, and got in before pulling out and speeding down back roads and into the subdivision where Kurt lived. It was one of the more modest one on the street and though it had two stories, it was just three bedrooms.<p>

He pulled into the driveway and parked his car behind Kurt's. He practically jumped out and ran up to the front door. Kurt hadn't even bothered to lock the door, so Blaine went straight in. There was no evidence that Kurt had been in the house besides his shoes, which appeared to have been kicked off by someone who was in a hurry, and his bag, carelessly thrown under the hall tree.

Blaine assumed Kurt would be in his room, so he took his shoes off and set his bag next to Kurt's before silently making his way up the stairs, real worry beginning to form in the pit of his stomach. What could have possibly happened nine years ago that Kurt was still so upset about? He opened Kurt's bedroom door to reveal him lying on his bed, with his face in his pillow, crying silently.

"Kurt?", Blaine called quietly into the room. Kurt's body jumped in surprise on the bed.

"Blaine? Is that you?" Kurt asked in a quiet voice, peeking at Blaine from his spot on the bed.

"Yes, I'm here. Do you want to talk?" Blaine questioned from across the room, starting to slowly make his way over to Kurt.

"N-not really," Kurt stuttered through his tears, "Could you just come over here?" he choked out before even more tears began streaming down his face.

Blaine climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt. He gently pulled Kurt down with him so that they could lie down. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest and they each had their arms wrapped around the other's waist. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back and let him cry until he started to talk.

"Nine years ago, my dad picked me up early from school. I was really happen until I saw how sad he looked and I could tell that he had been crying. I had never seen my dad cry before. He grabbed my hand and took me out to the car without saying anything. He drove all the way home without answering any of my questions. When we got home, he took my inside the house and I asked where my mom was, because she worked part-time at Barnes and Noble and she was usually home by that time in the afternoon. My dad told me that she couldn't make it all the way home because it was time for her to go and be with the angels. It wasn't until a few days later that I understood that they weren't giving her back."

"Oh god, Kurt." Blaine said, holding him tighter and kissing the top of his head as he began crying again. "I wish that you never had to go through that. I wish that I could just snap my fingers and everything would be okay, and that she could come back and you could be nothing but happy for the rest of your life. I just can't do that, so I'm going to make it my mission to make sure that every moment of your life is happy as long as you'll have me."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's shirt.

"She would have loved you."

**A/N: So... that's pretty much it. Anyone who reviews get a free cookie! **


End file.
